


同病相爱

by SyndraDu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndraDu/pseuds/SyndraDu
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	同病相爱

樱井翔生病了。松本看到的。  
两家公司上下楼，低头不见抬头见的。那天他正低头进电梯忙着回客户邮件，一抬头看见那个人带着个口罩，口罩很大，遮的脸上就剩下一双圆圆的眼睛，朦朦胧胧的，平日晶晶亮的眼神也不知道哪去了。  
“咳…松润，”一张嘴就是压抑过的嗓音。  
“翔桑。“松本应了一声，”感冒了啊。“  
“嗯咳咳咳咳咳…“一串一个分心没压住的咳嗽跟着嘶哑的声音从口罩后飘出来，听着就不好受。松本的思绪也跟着不好受起来，突然就想起忘了从谁那儿上星期看到的樱井翔的行程表，看到的当时就吸了口气，现在听着回荡在电梯里的咳嗽，不由在心里咂起舌来。  
心思一飘走，手上回的邮件就停了下来，手机都黑屏了，索性收起来。他转过头，看那个人靠在电梯侧壁上半阖着眼，眼下青黑深重。他张了张嘴，却只说了句“翔桑要注意身体啊，别太辛苦。“  
然后听见那人像是一声回答的气音。  
什么啊，跟他周围的千百万的人说的会有什么不一样。可是仔细想想也没什么说别的话的立场，已经过去多久了，八个月？九个月？还是更多一点？  
反正他记得他搬出来的时候穿的是大衣，现在低头看看身上穿的还是这件大衣，连款式花样都没变。  
刚分开的时候总在大楼里碰见说不别扭是骗人的，但那是樱井翔啊，25岁后天塌下来他都会好好控制情绪和表情的人，当松本花了一个礼拜年假终于自以为收拾好自己心情以后，电梯门一开就是这个人。“松润早啊，“眼睛依然亮亮的，浑身上下一丝不苟没有任何差错，甚至连笑容都不是假的。至于那一点从语调里觉出的那一丝克制都让松本以为是自己的错觉。  
于是一腔不尴不尬就被晾在那里，他也只能装作什么都没变的样子，“…翔桑。“  
后来时间长了，甚至还能谈谈昨天晚上的球赛，说说公司附近哪家店又出了什么新菜，哪个新来的后辈又捅了什么篓子，甚至那天松本戴了新买的墨镜，还被那个人调侃“真时髦啊“。  
隔壁部门的二宫部长有天跟他喝酒时说起，“真是成年人的分手啊”，那位火车终于跑累了的大师嘴角翘起一个讽刺的弧度，”敬成年人。“  
松本一边吐槽”敬什么成年人应该敬分手啊“一边将杯子碰上去，手却不受控制地抖了一下，于是那么点儿泡沫就溅了出来，抽了张纸细细地擦掉那块儿水渍，力度却越来越大像是要把浸在木纹里的都擦出来，擦着擦着就觉得眼睛好累，木桌的纹理都看不清。  
真是讨厌的成年人。我终于还是变成了这样讨厌的成年人。

樱井翔好胜爱逞强，松本知道，从16岁在一起长大这么十几年不是白长的。  
他知道那个人上学时因为同时要准备考试又要准备活动根本没时间，一个礼拜天天只能睡两三个钟头，活动上出了点小差错大家都没苛求但他自己耿耿于怀记了那么长时间，活动结束后一脸不开心还不许别人安慰，他知道那个人心里有什么从来都不说出来，即使在一起时刚刚进公司拼命的那段时间被客户被前辈刁难，转过头对着自己的时候还是没有一句抱怨，因为他知道松本这边也急得焦头烂额拿不出一份好的策划熬得脸上爆出好几个痘。松本也许在喝醉的时候还会哭，樱井却能够让人看不出醉意，依然板板正正坐着，甚至咬字比清醒时更清晰。  
可是情绪总要有个疏解的途径，所以那段20刚出头的日子里，他们两个月才能够做一次，每一次都像是没有下一次。  
正是荷尔蒙爆棚的年龄，纠缠在一起就宁愿再不分开，那时的松本还没有增肌，身板单薄得能看到肋骨，腰比现在还细上些，体力自然也就很不如樱井。每次最后他的腰都被樱井紧紧箍在手里，下身一下一下又深又重地撞进来，他的下半身早已麻木，眼泪又一次溢出来，快感上头指甲又一次在那人背上划出痕迹，那人吃痛就更深地嵌进他身体里，松本又白又敏感的皮肤全是樱井要将他拆吃入腹般的印痕。但他只愿让自己更软一点，软成一片云，好承受那人带来的所有。  
每次事后樱井细细密密吻过他眼角的泪痕，下巴蹭过发梢，正面将蜷成一团的他圈在怀里，他的额头贴在樱井翔有力的、带着薄汗的胸膛，感受着比自己更沉稳一点的心跳，努力调整自己的呼吸想要和那人同频跳动，他就忍不住想微笑。大概因为他从来没有像这一刻般感觉到真实的活着，和这个人一起。  
所以，为什么分开来着呢？  
是因为在一起太久？是因为工作都稳定下来的两人再没有那样放肆的情爱？是因为吵架再也不像20岁刚出头两人可以放着气话然后又别别扭扭地和好，而是一个比一个会处理情绪，一个看着另一个越皱越深的眉头嘴边的话转了多少遭最后剩下一句“你最近太累了“？  
松本看得到，樱井翔把那个看起来尖锐但所有刺都冲向他自己的20郎当岁包裹在了越发得体的表情下面，一丝不苟的西装领带三件套下面，他也知道，这是周围所有人嘴里的“成熟“、”体面“。  
可是那些都没用，他还是轻易看得出什么时候樱井翔生气了，什么时候樱井翔难过但是忍着，什么时候樱井翔真的很累了，什么时候紧张，什么时候尴尬……他全都知道。  
松本润只是气自己。他想自己也已经变成旁人嘴里立派又成熟的人了，怎么这么喜欢的人还是不愿在自己面前把不那么体面、不那么成熟的一面拿出来。  
他想他永远记得那天，刚进公司没多久好不容易有天可以按时下班，兴冲冲地跑到樱井翔的公司里去想看他什么时候结束能不能一起回家，在他办公室门口听见自己也认识的大野前辈和他不知在说什么，说到一句“你如果是女孩子的话，还会和松润在一起吗？“  
樱井翔的回答他现在都忘不掉，隔着门板，他听见他说“大概不会…因为松润的话，我没法去依赖他啊…“  
他忘了自己那天后来怎么回家的。只是从那一天起，他再也不随便在樱井翔面前哭了，他试图藏起自己所有柔软的地方，尽量让自己更努力、更努力一点。  
后来朋友们说起，都说那段时间的松本像长了浑身的刺，无法接近。大概一方面是年龄使然，一方面是因为工作，但不可否认的，多少有那么点儿，哪怕是针尖那么点儿，大概是因为樱井翔。

病的还挺严重，樱井翔想。躺在床上盯着天花板，天花板在他眼前打着转。家里面什么药放在什么位置他一清二楚，反正一直以来都没变过，但他实在不想动弹。  
大概发着高烧，眼球都是烫的，手心干燥，明明已经很烫摸到自己的脖子又真实的感觉到热。像是这层皮肤下的所有全部被煮开沸腾着，自己的汗腺却在这个时候罢了工，整个人就像是被堵住排气口的高压锅，大概不知道哪个时候就会炸掉也说不定，可是大脑传递出的却是冷的信号，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身还控制不住地颤抖，连带着肌肉也是疼的，每一个淋巴结的位置都隐隐作痛。  
他想自己已经很久没有病的这样严重，记忆里最后一次发这样高的烧还是18岁，带着只有16岁的松本非要半夜到小山坡顶看什么流星，结果流星肯定是没看着两个傻小子都得了流感，两个人第二天都没法去上学，自然受了大人的骂。  
那时手机除了打电话发短信也没有更多的用途，他却非要把那块儿现在看来跟铁块没两样的东西捂在怀里，自己冷得打颤。只因为他知道那个小包子会趁大人都不在的时候打电话给他，天天都在一起也不知道哪有那么多话要跟他讲，但是他就是知道那个一激动就奶得不像男孩子的声音在电话那头喊他“翔君”的时候，自己就算病成这样也依然能做很多事。再加上和那个人一起生病，听着和自己一模一样的鼻音浓重嗓音嘶哑，说不清楚话的时候两个人同时笑出来，就觉得生病也是一件快事。  
而现在的手机就在床头柜上甚至还不停地响，他也只能带着万分不愿拿起来看着来电一个个响起来又挂断，然后颤着手回复一句一个“不好意思”，一句一个“非常抱歉”。  
反正他想接的电话从很久之前就再也没出现过，通话记录的最下层都没有那个他想看到的名字。  
但他总算还是得爬起来吃药，为了吃药还得煮点白粥囫囵吃掉。从来都不会下厨的樱井翔煮白粥的技能还是为了松本才练出来的，他还记得那个人年末必生病的定律，看着那人生着病还得自己给自己煮粥吃他实在不忍，总算开发出在料理方面几乎为零的潜能。但一开始煮的水是水米是米，分出层来，松本看了却也没说什么，只说“翔君能把米煮熟我已经很满意没有更多要求了”，然后认认真真喝掉。  
当然后来技能一次比一次熟练，米粒一次比一次软烂，终于称得上是粥。他还记得自己终于煮好的那一次松本欣慰地说“这样就算以后我不在翔君自己也能给自己最起码煮个粥”，然后自己就耍赖说“那我还是不要煮了这样松润就得一直做好吃的”，谁能想到最后真的是自己煮給自己吃。  
米已经记不起来是什么时候买的，也不能够去在意。下到锅里以后顺手回了菊池风磨的一个电话，跟他说自己病了下午就不去了，有什么事情邮件发他在家里处理。菊池在那边答应着，跟他确认着相关事项，他在话筒这边听见远远地谁在对菊池喊“下班我来叫你啊”，于是他随口一问，“晚上有安排？”  
菊池就有点紧张说是楼上公司的佐藤，说松本桑完成了个大订单请大家吃饭，想着他也认识就喊着一起去。菊池是为数不多知道他俩之间发生什么了的人，说起“松本桑”的时候还有点含含糊糊扭扭捏捏的劲儿。  
樱井翔就忽然觉得有些好笑，他想说吃个饭而已你怕什么，最后想了想还是说哦那你好好玩。说完鼻子一痒打了个喷嚏，菊池就在那边着急说我还是不去了大哥我还是下班来看你吧。  
樱井连忙拒绝，又说了一遍让他好好玩就挂了电话。  
他站在厨房里，拿着勺子搅着锅，看着咕嘟嘟冒着泡泡的粥，想自己是有点烧糊涂了，不然从哪冒出来的这点委屈？

等到晚上还不算太晚时候樱井翔打开门对上那双有点惊讶的眼睛时，心里想的是白天怎么就差说一句“风磨你不要把我生病告诉别人”。  
松本自然也没想到这个时候樱井翔还没睡，说到底他也不知道自己为什么要来，专门挑了10点这个说早不早说晚不晚的时候，不轻不重敲了三下门就不再动，想着要是樱井翔睡了不来开门或者最好关着卧室门听不见，这样他就能让自己安心回去也没人知道自己喝完酒发的什么奇怪的酒疯。至于那点小小的失落和遗憾，他回去和盆栽说说话甚至不用说该干嘛干嘛也就忽略了。  
可是樱井翔偏偏出来倒水喝，偏偏听见了这不轻不重的三下，心里还好笑谁敲门这么心虚，大概是菊池那傻小子。所以什么都没想，穿着不能再地味臃肿的好几层脑门上还贴着退热贴，端着刚倒好的热水，拖鞋随便趿拉着就来开门，却看到敲门的比开门的更惊讶的样子。  
但是身体比脑子更快地让那人进来，还让人在沙发上坐，把自己杯子放在茶几上就去厨房再倒了一杯水出来，还知道加了点蜂蜜给那人稍微醒下酒。等到再次和松本坐在沙发上时他才察觉到自己心底那一点点掩藏不住的喜悦，连呼吸都跟着有些急促起来。  
他有好多东西想问，但是他又不想问，因为答案用脚趾头都猜得到。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我听菊池说你生病了好像挺严重没来上班，跟他们喝完酒回家顺路过来看看。”  
“哦没事儿我挺好，就是有点发烧，听菊池说你这次项目完成的挺好，恭喜你啊。”  
“嘛…也没有，就是觉得大家都努力挺长时间了出来聚聚…”  
“…”  
“你要是没事儿我就走了，也挺晚的了，你好好休息，明天公司见。”  
“嗯那你路上小心。”  
除了这些还能有什么。就算换掉角色，不是他们两人，台词都不用换也不会出错。  
于是干脆两人就干坐着，什么都不说，任凭空气在他们之间凝固得不能再凝固，呼吸都小心翼翼起来，好像谁一个粗重的喘气这面伪装的平静就会支离破碎，带着玻璃碴子的锋利扎得他们两败俱伤。  
其实我想说，想说我很久没生过这样严重的病，高烧烧得我很难受，还得自己照顾自己，之前你生病时我煮给你的粥我今天终于也煮给我自己，一点都不好吃，原来人生病的时候嘴里这样没味道，吃什么都是苦的，苦得药都吃不下去。  
其实我想说，想说发烧真的好疼啊，肌肉自己抽搐着控制不了，上床钻进被子里一边起着鸡皮疙瘩一边颤抖着脱衣服，下床喝水还必须把衣服一件件穿回来不然会冷的牙齿上下乱磕在一起，空调开了像没开一样，暖风除了让人更加干燥再没别的用处。  
其实我想说，如果你在的话，一切的不好受大概都会好受一点，哪怕就那么一点点。

松本润已经很久没坐在这张沙发上，他的指甲无意识抠着沙发布的纹路。他听着樱井翔在厨房里倒水甚至还记得加蜂蜜搅匀，动作行云流水一点不像生病，心里一阵恍惚。  
他伸出手，摸了摸樱井翔放在茶几上的自己的杯子，水温热的，稍稍带着点烫，很适合发烧的人。他站起来悄悄走到厨房门口瞥了一眼，水槽里放着熬粥时常用的那口锅，他走的时候说不上是刻意没带走还是没想起来，但他记得他在的时候樱井翔的粥已经熬得很好，那么肯定白粥也自己煮了吃过。他回到沙发前，看见茶几一角搁着药，空掉的位置说明着那人药也已经好好吃过。  
那他来这里干嘛呢？  
他不得不承认樱井打开门的瞬间他心里的闪过的开心甚至都要他抿住嘴角克制，但是看着这间屋子和他走之前似乎没什么改变的时候嘴角又慢慢放了下来，现在听着那个生着病的人除了脸因为发烧而通红，头发乱糟糟的，看着没什么精气神以外一切都井井有条，甚至还能分出心来接待自己，突然就没那么开心了。  
这不对，他对自己说，你不能指望别人跟你分手之后就过得差劲。  
现在那个人坐在自己身边，中间隔着一段颇具礼节和克制的距离，空气仿佛都不转了。他心里奇怪樱井翔怎么什么都不问，他站在门外准备好的腹稿一句都没用上。  
其实他也没那么想说那些换了人再说一遍都不会有差错的话，只是他悲哀地发现如果连那些都不说他实在没什么可说的。  
你看他粥也会煮，药也记得吃，衣服穿得厚厚实实的，连热水都记得喝。  
什么游离在寒暄和亲密之间的灰色地带的话都没给他留下。  
松本突然就阴暗起来，他想这个人为什么不能病的更严重一点，最好晕在这里，晕在他面前，他就多的是理由一直在这里待下去，哪怕是医院也行，重要的是他就可以有理由在这个人身边多待一会儿，再多一会儿。  
或者这个人为什么不是断了手或者脚自己什么都干不了，这样他就可以扶樱井翔去他想去的地方，饭也可以由他来帮忙做，衣服他也可以帮忙穿，重要的是这个人就可以不用一副我什么都好什么都可以什么都能行的样子，显得他在这里出现的没有位置、毫无道理。  
可是不行，因为他没有病到那个样子。  
所以他依然是那个在你面前什么都好什么都行的樱井翔，而你依然是那个连自己都不知道自己为什么要来的松本润。

大概静默了很久，反正松本特意小口小口喝的蜂蜜水都喝完了，樱井翔还是什么也没说。  
他真的不想说。有的话说出口就看得到结局，有的话他说不出口。  
最后还是松本先开口，他说“翔桑。”  
别说了，千万别说“你没事我就回去了”。  
他真的没说，但他继续说下去，他说“翔桑，我一点都不希望你好起来，一点都不。”  
樱井翔没想到他说的是这一句，抬起头脑子有点没转过来。  
“我真的…我希望你一直病下去，我最希望你现在吃下去的药都没有用立刻高烧烧得糊里糊涂，这样我就必须留下来。”  
“我有点后悔为什么当时要让你帮我熬粥，你学会我还很高兴，我就应该连这个都不教会你这样哪怕不是我来做你也没法自己照顾自己。”  
“可是你看，这些都是妄想，你好端端的在这里，我不用打赌都知道你明天一定会去上班。”  
“然后你上了班我们就又只能在走廊里、在电梯里，或者在车库里遇见，然后就又是我是我你是你。”  
“…可是其实就算你更严重一点也依然没有区别，因为你总要病好。”  
“我又不会真的希望你病到要死。”  
樱井翔盯着那人因低着头露出来的发旋，不知道是因为又烧起来还是怎么样眼眶灼得生疼。“松润…”  
“你就当我喝醉了今天来找你撒酒疯，你还是早点休息，我以后不会再来了，你能照顾自己我也安心，这些东西明天起来就全忘记吧。”那人像终于发现自己失言，用手腕揉了揉眼角站起身来就准备走掉。  
字字句句都像是淬着剧毒的刀子，一下一下扎在心里最软的地方。  
“可我不开心。”樱井翔跟着站起来，拉住面前人手腕。  
“白粥我会煮了又如何，一点也不好吃。”  
“…自己一个人发烧真的很难过，裹着被子都冷，头疼眼睛疼，浑身都疼。”  
“你刚和我分手的第一个礼拜我没有一天能见到你，我每天在车库里等到掐点上班，电梯上上下下我恨不得坐最多次，我还是见不到你，我又不能跑去问你的同事，我想是不是大概，连老天都帮你躲我？”  
“后来我见到你，我就知道你会尴尬，你从小都不会藏心事，我就怕你因为我每天都别扭，又不愿见不到你，我只好表现得跟之前一样。”  
“…我只想让你觉得我还是那个樱井翔，不会变，跟以前一样，你什么都不用顾虑，什么都不用害怕。”  
他手上使了力气，硬把将身体扭过去不看他，用手腕胡乱抹着脸的松本润拉过来，认认真真去找他的眼睛，那双眼睛被水光浸润，睫毛都濡湿了，但还是记忆中的样子从未变过，只是看上去那么难过，“我们松润很棒很努力，很可靠。我知道。”  
松本想这个人怎么这么好看啊，哪怕是现在病得乱七八糟，一双眼睛被依然落不下来的泪浸得通红通红的，还是笑得温温柔柔，专注地看着他，好像看着这世界上唯一的一个。他再也忍不住，抬起下巴吻上那人红红的眼尾，滚烫的。樱井像是一瞬间怔住，然后眨了几下眼睛。  
“那么翔君，你怕什么呢？”  
像是听到什么命令一样，泪水扑簌簌地滚落下来，把逡巡在他眼睑上的松本的唇浸得湿咸，从那很久都没流出的泪水中，松本觉出两分委屈，三分思念和十分解脱。大概和自己的一样。  
于是他吻过那人侧脸，细细密密如同之前情事过后樱井翔给他的，从眼尾到唇角，偏头想要吻得更深，却被那人躲开，手指推着他的嘴，直说“我病了松润，会传染给你”。吐息间还带着病气的潮热，却莫名引得一片暧昧旖旎。  
所以松本敛下眉眼，轻咬他指节，说好吧翔君，好吧。

最后还是没有继续做下去。是顾虑着生病的原因。  
所以两人躺在一起，什么事也没干，以一种手脚并用的姿势。  
松本帮自家的大脑门贴了新的退热贴，在那个人窝在被子里哆哆嗦嗦脱衣服的时候一下下用手摩挲着那人的背，端了一杯稍烫的水搁在床头柜上，然后等那人躺好后低下头仔仔细细帮他掖好被角，最后把自己扔在包裹的严严实实的仓鼠卷上，手和脚都缠上去压住，让被子里的樱井翔一点也动弹不得。  
樱井翔嘴里叫着“好重好重”，手却偷偷伸出来扯着松本衣角。  
闹够了以后，樱井翔有些揶揄地，手伸出来摸了摸鼻子，“你现在还想我病不要好吗？”  
“…还是快点好吧，”松本像被踩了尾巴的猫，气呼呼地在樱井翔的旧耳洞上咬了一口，然后靠在那人侧颈旁晃着脑袋揉眼睛，“有好多事情想和翔桑做哪…”  
“比如说？“  
“…”松本抬眼瞄了一下眼前形状很诱人的唇，脸埋在被子里瓮声瓮气地说，“比如Kiss。”  
樱井翔抿起嘴角，“我们松润果然还是肉体派啊…”  
“才不是！”说着就要转过去不理人。  
樱井翔趁其不备抖开被子将他也包进来，死死圈住不管松本怎么挣扎，也不管那人嘴里喊着“樱井翔你把凉气都灌进被窝里你感冒要怎么好”，偏头吻上面前人额角。那人就在他怀里一下安静下来。  
“以后不许再说不要我。”


End file.
